Moonlit Night
by animegirl2121
Summary: [Aoshi x Misao] A romantic one-shot about Aoshi and Misao on a moonlit night...


I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Moonlit Night 

The sakura branches swayed to a silent rhythm in the balmy summer breeze as the leaves fluttered in their high seats atop the trees.  The large white orb high up in the sky shimmered ethereally, splashing pale light everywhere.  A midnight blue sky was the background, like an inky cloth while the stars gently twinkled in random patterns.  The lush grass was blowing as well, dancing around a sole figure standing completely still. 

            She stood on a small hill, stray hairs blowing freely in the wind, moonlight reflecting her ivory skin while her large cerulean eyes were closed, almost as if she was praying.  Her arms were outspread like a bird's wings, the warm air washing over her comfortably.  In the outskirts of Kyoto, the foothills of Japan, a woman, no longer a child, was not expecting anyone.  She enjoyed the solace and solitude that only complete silence could bring – complete silence in her 'secret place.'  

            She twirled happily, completely oblivious to the man that was watching her intently from afar.  His ebony hair was ruffled in the gentle wind, hair that fell into his misty bluish gray eyes.  He ran a hand through his hair, pushing it away and then adjusted his sheath at his side.  He walked slowly to where she was, watching, always watching her as she stopped spinning only to find her beloved standing off a little ways back.  

            She gave him a puzzled look, then a dazzling smile that was to die for.  He almost smiled in return, expressing the love that he felt in his eyes that spoke for him.  She beckoned for him to come closer, motioning with her hands.  He hesitantly stepped forward with an irresolute air about him – he did not know what he should do.  She laughed lightly like twinkling bells at his confused state and reached out, grabbing his hands with her own.  

            He readily accepted her pleasant gesture, holding her small hands in his own.  She wanted to dance and whirl some more, but he had other plans.  She tried to pirouette while still holding his hands, trying to force him into her uncoordinated dance.  He stood his ground and pulled her towards him, wrapping his arms around her in a hug. Immediately, she hugged him back, burying her face in his chest, smiling her special smile only for him.  He buried his face in the top of her head, smelling her raven tresses that smelled of sakura petals in the spring.  

            She pulled away from him all too soon, laughing delightedly now as she began to run down the small incline.  She grinned and waved to him ecstatically when she reached the bottom, calling him to come and follow her.  She could not run very fast in her kimono, but he still did not catch her.  He always stayed just out of reach of her, playing along with her game, amused and enjoying himself.  Soon he ran close behind her, close enough to grab her hand so it was as if she was pulling him behind her.

            She suddenly stopped; his momentum was too much and he crashed into her, pushing them both to the ground.  He managed to grab her and they ended up with her falling gently onto him while her broke the fall for them both.  They were both breathing hard, but not from running.  She pushed herself off of him by firmly planting two hands on his chest and sat next to him.  She sat as still as a statue, blushing for the first time that night.  She pretended to be interested in the sky, gazing up as she curled her legs so she was sitting on them.  His chest tingling from where she had pushed herself off and he too, was blushing.

            He studied her profile as she sat still, staring at her perfectly formed face, lost in her.  She turned to gaze back at him, but was surprised to see him staring at her.  She turned her head sideways and smiled mischievously.  She quickly leaned forward and brushed her lips over his own, pleasantly surprised to find that kissing him was as lovely as she had imagined.

            He was also pleasantly surprised to find that her lips were as soft as one could have hoped for.  She clumsily sat back, her eyes downcast and her cheeks burning.  He loved how her moods would change so quickly – daring and risky at one moment, shy and timid at the next.  He gently held her chin with the tip of his fingers, tilting her face up to look at him.  He leaned in and kissed her inexperienced lips slowly and fully, relishing her taste and the feeling of his mouth against hers…

            She pulled away from him again, but slower and less deliberate.  They were breathing heavily, again, and she looked into his eyes, mystified by the enigma that was _him_.  His eyes were like a window to his soul and he was transfixed by her.  She slowly reached out, softly touching his temple and tracing her finger down slowly, her milky white hands gleaming it the moonlight.  She traced over his lips, just wanting to kiss him again and again.  He grabbed her hand tenderly and lowered it, releasing her hand to brush away stray hairs from her face.  She closed her eyes, her long, curled black lashes touching his hand barely.  He cradled her cheek in his palm lovingly and gazed at her strikingly lovely face that he was so much in love with.

            She touched his own hand with hers, covering his hand as she opened her sapphire eyes.  She smiled at him, not her usual smile, but a smile full of meaning and affection.  He slightly smiled back at her, while she still held his hand against her cheek. 

            "Aishiteru itsumo, Aoshi-anata," Misao said softly.

            "And I you, Misao-hime," Aoshi replied in return. 

_Aishiteru itsumo_ – I love you forever

_-anata_ – term of endearment

_-hime_ – my princess

A/N:  So, how was it?  This idea came to me while I was looking out of the window, seeing how it _is_ almost a full moon and all.  I really felt like reading/writing an Aoshi/Misao fic (well, that's all I read…) and yeah, that's how this fic came about.  Heh.  If the translations are wrong, please correct me.  Anyway, I hope you all liked it, I've never written a one-shot before, so I hope it turned out ok.  ^_^  Anyway, thanks for reading and please review!


End file.
